


Защита

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Из вихря размышлений парня вытягивает Натан. Представитель Австрии сжимает руки певца, а его тёмно-синие глаза улыбчиво рассматриваю усталое лицо. Отчего-то ладони мужчины кажутся слишком тёплыми и приятными. Особенно здесь, на балконе, когда вокруг одна лишь прохлада и вечерний морозный воздух.





	Защита

На улицы Киева уже давно опустились вечерние сумерки. За окнами номера яркие фонари были едва ли способны отбросить свой блик на тёмную, неосвещённую комнату, в которой находился Манель. Голубые глаза его устало бродили по яркому монитору ноутбука, а сам парень полулежал на диване, держа компьютер на своих коленях. Он после нескольких минут размышлений всё-таки решился нажать на кнопку «показать комментарии» под своим первым лайв-выступлением, залитым на официальный канал Евровидения. Видео с представителем Испании собирали кучу дизлайков и негативных отзывов, поэтому каждый раз читать их было очень тяжело в эмоциональном плане.

_«О, да эта песня достойна целого… ПОСЛЕДНЕГО МЕСТА!»_

_«Какая же эта песня скучная…»_

_«Да кто его вообще на сцену пустил?»_

Руки сжимаются в кулак. Наварро не может понять, чем он заслужил всю эту ненависть. Его песня была лёгкой, летней и такой… такой, какой он её и хотел видеть. Как говорил парень в одном из интервью: «Я описал бы свою песню как нечто крутое, свежее и веселое». Она подходила под него идеально. Оскорблять искусство человека — оскорблять самого человека, верно? Из нижней губы просачивается кровь. Чёртова привычка. Парень откидывается на подушку, закрывая глаза. Ноутбук с колен не убирает. Тишина в номере не сходит до того момента, пока некто не начинает стучаться в дверь номера.

Манель раздражённо откладывает компьютер на кофейный столик и встаёт с дивана. Даже не заглядывая в глазок, парень быстрыми движениями открывает входную дверь. Улыбчивый Натан встречает его приветливым кивком, на что Наварро даже не реагирует, просто впуская приятеля в номер.

— Чего в темноте сидишь? — с любопытством спрашивает гость, сквозь потёмки проходя через коридор в комнату. В качестве освещения здесь служит лишь яркий экран ноутбука.

Как только рука Трента начинает тянуться в сторону переключателя, сзади раздаётся раздражённый голос:

— Включишь свет — под задницу пинка получишь.

Австриец добродушно смеётся, но на всякий случай руку от стены отдёргивает. Так уж вышло, что поселились ребята по соседству друг с другом в отеле, поэтому Натан взял за привычку часто заходить к парню в гости. То вместе голосовые связки размять, то нервишки подлечить, ну, а в большинстве своём просто подурачиться. С испанцем Трент смог ещё на проходящих перед конкурсом пре-пати найти общий язык. Манель на людях всегда пытался казаться открытым и весёлым человеком, который легко найдёт с тобой общий язык. Однако бывали моменты, когда даже представителю Австрии не было под силу понять суть изменчивости настроения своего друга. Данный случай являлся примером таких скачков.

Ещё немного поглазев на полутьму вокруг себя, Натан решается спросить:

— Значит, ни в какой бар мы не пойдём?

Усталый Наварро отрицательно качает головой и присаживается обратно на диван. По правде говоря, парень уже и забыл про то, что обещал другу сходить туда этим вечером. Репетиции, интервью, мероприятия — всё это сбивало с толку. Манель даже в тайне удивлялся как это представитель Австрии успевает всё. Ощущение, будто у этого улыбчивого любителя заснеженных гор всё вокруг было схвачено.

Возможно, было бы также схвачено всё и у испанца, не принимай он близко к сердцу весь этот негатив со стороны хейтеров. Мерзкий ком в горле снова затрудняет дыхательный процесс, а руки нервно тянутся к компьютеру, чтобы переключиться на другую вкладку.

— Погоди, это комментарии под твоим выступлением? — вдруг спохватывается австриец. — Эй, стой, я хочу почитать!

Он вынимает ноутбук у раздражённого Манеля и присаживается рядом с ним. Глаза Натана, едва ли задерживаясь на предложениях, пробегают по строчкам враждебных комментариев. Повисает бесцветная тишина, во время которой испанец внимательно изучает лицо своего гостя. Выражение того постепенно меняется с радостного и приветливого на растерянное и недоумевающее.

— Ну, почитал? — в стенах номера раздаётся тихий, сдержанный голос. Мужчина, которому был задан вопрос, только хмурится и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Оказывается, не один Наварро страдал этой глупой привычкой.

Поскольку ответа не следует, Манель встаёт с дивана и, достав откуда-то с полки пачку сигарет, отправляется прямиком на балкон.

Оставшийся в тёмной комнате Натан ещё какое-то время пролистывает комментарии вниз, пока не натыкается на некоторые из них, что заставляют мужчину едва заметно улыбнуться. И всё-таки этот изменчивый в настроении испанец был слишком категоричен. На каждый десяток гневных отзывов была своя пара-тройка тех самых, полных искренней поддержки и удивления по поводу количества дизлайков и всей этой великой злости в сторону бедного парня, комментариев. Неужели Наварро их не заметил?

Трент оставляет ноутбук на диване, а сам, не убирая едва заметной полуулыбки, отправляется на балкон.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — закрывая за собой дверь, просто произносит он.

Певец из Испании чуть прикрывает глаза и выдыхает едкий клуб дыма в открытое настежь окно. Где-то там, внизу, всё ещё ездят неугомонные машины, своими фарами растворяя всю сущность повисших над городом сумерек. Кто бы мог подумать, что любящий тёплое, лучистое море человек когда-нибудь сможет захотеть остаться в кромешной темноте? Натан всё ещё искренне не может понять этих странных скачков настроения, однако он точно знает, что его приятель заслуживает быть всегда таким же радостным и наполненным тропической атмосферой парнем, как и в первую их встречу. Невзирая на каких-то там посторонних людей из Интернета.

— Ты недооцениваешь всех тех людей, которые пишут комментарии с поддержкой, — облокотившись одной рукой об оконную раму, тихо заверяет Манеля австриец.

Наварро снова подносит к губам сигарету и глубоко вдыхает, втягивая щёки, пока вечерний ветер безмятежно играет с его волнистыми светлыми волосами. Усталый взгляд говорит за него сам.

— А что, если один из таких комментариев принадлежал бы мне? — задаётся вопросом Натан. — Неужели тебе было бы также безразлично?

Манель горько смеётся и, откашлявшись, качает головой. Его глаза кажутся едва влажными в пелене вязкого дыма. Парень тушит сигарету о пыльную пепельницу и небрежно швыряет её в окно.

— Мне не безразлично мнение большинства, — наконец поворачиваясь к Тренту лицом, поясняет он.

— У тебя очень странные приоритеты.

Наварро снова горько улыбается, сощурив свои бледно-голубые глаза. Именно в такие моменты испанцу обычно хочется спрятаться от всего в этом мире, но не от Натана. К нему парень привык, он мог чувствовать себя комфортно с ним даже прибывая не в самом дружелюбном состоянии. Покажись он в таком свете перед журналистам и фанатам — всё, оклеймили бы нелюдимым. Хотелось бы Манелю не обращать внимания — как это делал Трент — на мнение какого-то там общества, но он попросту не мог.

Из вихря размышлений парня вытягивает Натан. Представитель Австрии сжимает руки певца, а его тёмно-синие глаза улыбчиво рассматриваю усталое лицо. Отчего-то ладони мужчины кажутся слишком тёплыми и приятными. Особенно здесь, на балконе, когда вокруг одна лишь прохлада и вечерний морозный воздух.

— Ты хоть знаешь, насколько сильно мне нравится твоя песня? — добродушно интересуется Трент.

— Понятия не имею, — смотря на свои сжатые в тёплых объятиях руки, честно признаётся Наварро.

— Вот насколько.

Мягкие губы, преобразуя светлую улыбку, касаются тыльной стороны прохладных ладоней Манеля. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, любящий гулять по заснеженным вершинам гор, способен растопить стены парня, который не так давно излучал собой свежие морские волны и греющую тропическую атмосферу.

Дыхание испанца замирает, а взор светло-голубых глаз не смеет сойти с прикасающегося губами к его рукам Натана.


End file.
